mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
A Walking Scarecrow
A Walking Scarecrow is case 2 out of Quest 1 in the Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog Online Game. Characters *Alfred Hedgehog *Camille Wallaby *Milo Skunk *Lilly Hedgehog *Victor *Ricardo Rabbit *Louise Payne *Cynthia Payne *Gabby Payne *Polly Porcupine Summary The Mystery begins as Victor arrives at the Hedgequarters, and tells Alfred that he saw a very shocking sight at the field and asks him to investigate the scene. Upon seeing the scarecrow walk around, Alfred writes down the Mysteries objective, and decides to investigate by asking Cynthia and Louise, who happens to be in the field right now. Alfred speaks with Cynthia, who is too angry from being itchy as Louise mentions she got something on her neck. Closer look reveals a piece of straw and a clue number one! Louise then goes on to say that it is like the one Gabby (Julie in the game) saw and say she is at Statues Corner. Alfred heads over to ask Julie if she saw anything when she and Louise note the Carrot on the ground, which becomes clue 2. Louise then suddenly remembers Polly's scarecrow had a carrot for a nose. Polly reveals that her scarecrow is at the Vegetable Garden and allows Alfred to go and investigate. Both Louise and Julie seem confused, as the scarecrow doesn't match the one they originally saw. At Hedgequarters, Alfred goes over what he saw and determines that Ricardo was the scarecrow! He had been practicing for his next acting role and was eating carrots. Clue explanation and Alternate choices *'A piece of Straw': There was some straw in the field. That's where the strange scarecrow was seen! *'Carrot': Julie found a carrot in the scarecrow's path. *'The Scarecrow': Polly took her scarecrow apart a long time ago! There's no way to make it stand. When you click the choice: A big Puppet, it says "The scarecrow that was seen did not have strings. So it is not a Marionette." When you click on Real People scaring birds, it says "Scarecrows are made with clothes that are too old to keep wearing. But these clothes are filled with straw, so it is not a real person!" Herbarium Items and Locations Bird Eggs We can recognize which species laid an egg just by looking at it: The colour and size can change according to the type of bird! *American Robin: Outside of the Hedgequarters Amphibians We call them this because they spend part of their lives in the water, and the other part on the ground! Amphibians are creatures like frogs and salamanders. *American Toad: Field by Cynthia and Louise Nuts Nuts are the seeds or fruits of certain trees and plants. We remove the soft outer shell, then the harder inner shell, and then we can eat them! *Acorn: Vegetable Garden Minigame The Lake Shortcut: The best way to the beach is the shortcut Louise is showing you. Cross the lake by jumping on the platforms and grab the keys to open the door! An adventure/platform based game. There are two other versions of it, in different quest, but the formal remains the same. You start with three lives and just a few minutes, but as you collect acorns to add to your score you can gain multiple lives very easily. There are many different ranking acorns, in order from lowest to highest they are: Green, Blue, Red, White, and gold/yellow. So if you are looking to add to your score, make sure to grab every single acorn! Trivia * Rudy makes a cameo as the character scaring the birds on one of the suggested answers. Gallery Ricardo Riveal.PNG Category:Games